Detectives and superheroes
by DetectiveNecro
Summary: The detective duo and Dexter Vex find themselves working with a certain group of superheroes on a case, but just how dangerous will things get?... Dexter/Valkyrie pairing!
1. Chapter 1 - Good to have you back Val

**_Hello viewers!_**

 ** _Welcome back to another story! I am hoping to carry this story on for a good 30 chapters or more so stick around for that! I will still be updating my other one-shot stories as well as this one!_**

 ** _Please review for more chapters!_**

 ** _DetectiveNecro x_**

 ** _P.S. Skulduggery's human!_**

 **Good to have you back Val**

Skulduggery awoke and looked across his living room, his partner Valkyrie Cain was peacefully sleeping on the sofa having been worn out from their last case. Suddenly, his phone rang, he picked it up and saw that it was Ghastly, he answered it.

"Hello, Ghastly."

"Skulduggery, we need you and Val for a new case, can you meet me and the dead men in the sanctuary?"

"Sorry Ghastly, Valkyrie hasn't slept in four days, she's fast asleep, but you can meet us at my house."

"Ummm, yeah sure, I'll be there in ten."

"Bye."

"Bye Skulduggery."

He put the phone down and looked at Valkyrie, he brushed some hair out of her face and sat down waiting for the dead men's arrival

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and skulduggery quietly opened it, he put his fingers to his lips to stop them from speaking to loudly, they all looked confused until he pointed at Valkyrie, they smiled at him and sat on the sofas around her. Suddenly, she began muttering louder and crying, the dead men looked at her sadly.

"Her nightmare have gotten worse, she doesn't talk about them anymore but I wish she would speak to me, it would make her feel better." Said Skulduggery sadly, hanging his head.

Ghastly patted his back and looked at his friend but all eyes snapped to Valkyrie as she screamed a pained scream, she arched her back and began crying more, The dead men looked at her in shock as Skulduggery ran over to her, shaking her awake, her eyes snapped open and she hugged Skulduggery, burying her face into his shoulder, she was shaking and sobbing as he hugged her.

"Shh, shh, Valkyrie it was just a dream." Skulduggery said soothingly.

Valkyrie relaxed and pulled away from the hug, she wiped her tears away and noticed the dead men all sitting around her. Before she could register what was happening, they all wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug, she laughed and looked at them, smiling.

"Are you ok Val?" Asked Dex gently, Valkyrie nodded in response, she stood up and her head started hurting, she put her hands to her temples but soon the pain was unimaginable, she screamed and fell to the floor with her body shaking, she arched her back and screamed painfully, Dexter and Saracen held her hand whilst tears ran down Skulduggery's face.

Just the, Valkyrie's body stopped shaking and she stopped screaming, lying limp on her back.

"No." Anton whispered, they all had tears streaming now, Dexter checked her pulse an announced.

"She's gone." He whispered, hanging his head over her body and crying. "I never got to tell her I loved her." He said crying more, Erskine pat his back and got up as the rest did the same, but Dexter stayed with Valkyrie. He kissed her forehead before standing up and walking out of the room with the other dead men. They walked into the kitchen and sat down, Skulduggery and Dexter were crying freely with the rest of the dead men, even Anton – the tough one of the group was shedding tears over someone he thought of as a sister.

Valkyrie's POV

I stood up as Darquesse started talking to me, I was getting a migraine and put my hands to my temples, suddenly it felt as if I had been stabbed, I screamed and fell to the floor, Darquesse talking to me all the while, I was aware of my body stopping as well as my screams, I couldn't breathe anymore. Am I dead? My visions blurring but I can see Dexter, he just kissed my forehead and he's crying over me. Wait, he just said he loved me, no way! He felt the same! Suddenly, my vision went black and Darquesse came into my sight.

"Hello Valkyrie."

"Darquesse?! What am I doing here?"

"Don't worry, you'll be back in your pety life soon enough, but I brought you here to speak to you, I want you to know that if you ever want me to take over, I can."

I laughed, "Why would I EVER want that?!"

Darquesse sighed, "I knew you wouldn't understand child, but soon enough, I'll be able to take control and you won't be able to do anything to stop me."

I laughed again. Darquesse sighed and waved her hand, my vision went black again and suddenly I opened my eyes, I was still on the floor and looking up at the ceiling, I jumped up and saw the dead men weren't around me anymore, I heard sobbing from the kitchen so decided to investigate, I opened the door and stepped inside.

General POV

The dead men were still crying with their heads down when they heard footsteps, their heads snapped up, entering the kitchen was someone they never thought they'd see again. Valkyrie Cain. Their mouths dropped open and their eyes widened.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery exclaimed, he ran to her and picked her up, hugging her so tightly she couldn't breathe, they parted and she smiled at her partner, she laughed when she saw his tears and wiped them away smiling at him, he smiled softly back.

"C'mon Skul, you know me better not to die without a fight!" Said Valkyrie laughing slightly, "look I'm okay Skul, Darquesse just needed to speak to me. Don't cry because you'll make me sad to, like you said be brave." She finished hugging him again.

"This isn't right, I'm the one who's meant to take care of you!" Said Skulduggery smiling, Valkyrie giggled.

Suddenly, without warning, Dexter ran to Valkyrie hugging her even tighter than Skulduggery, burying his head into Valkyrie's hair and sobbing into her shoulder, Valkyrie started crying to, seeing how upset Dexter was. She pulled away from the hugs and kissed him on the lips, him responding eagerly, they pulled away and smiled, brushing each others tears away.

"I love you Valkyrie Cain, would you give me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"I love you too Dexter Vex, and yes I would love to be your girlfriend!"

They grinned at each other and kissed once more. Valkyrie turned back round towards the dead men and was hugged by Saracen, Erskine, Anton and Ghastly.

"Good to have you back sis." They all said, she smiled and pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lucky

_**Hi again guys!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! PLEASE review for more!**_

 _ **DetectiveNecrox**_

 **Lucky**

After Valkyrie's near-death experience, Dexter never left her side, Valkyrie could tell that he cared a great deal for her and was a loving, protective boyfriend, he was really sweet and she loved being around him. She never imagined she would be this happy with a loving boyfriend, a dysfunctional set of brothers and a partner with a massive ego. The dead men sat down to discuss their case.

"Skulduggery, Valkyrie, you will be teaming up with the Avengers t-." Ghastly's sentence was cut off by a beaming Valkyrie and Dexter.

"THE Avengers?!" They said at the same time, they grinned at each other.

Ghastly laughed slightly, "Yes, THE Avengers." Dexter and Valkyrie gasped in happiness.

Ghastly sighed, "Anyway, you and Skulduggery will be flying to America tomorrow, to meet the Avengers, you will be working together on a case - you have to locate and kill a sorcerer called Onyx Shadows, a very powerful necromancer, almost as powerful as you Val," Valkyrie nodded slightly and her jaw clenched, "He's escaped 14 different prisons and killed over 253 sorcerers, as you can guess, he's extremely hard to arrest, which is why the Avengers are on the case with you. Now, none of the Avengers know about magic so you'll have to try and explain it as best you can, it should be quite easy, since they're not Fletcher but don't let them know about Darquesse, if they find out, their first instinct will be to kill you." Valkyrie's fist clenched and Dexter put a comforting arm around her, she snuggled into him and kissed his cheek.

Dexter smiled at his girlfriend and looked at Ghastly, "hey, can I come?" He asked hopefully. But Ghastly shook his head, Dexter gave him a sad look and kept his eyes on Valkyrie.

"Please Ghastly?" Valkyrie asked softly, putting on puppy eyes.

Ghastly sighed, giving into Valkyrie's cuteness, "Fine."

"YES!" Dex and Val said together, they kissed while Erskine made gagging noises.

"Vallllll we're supposed to be the detective DUO!" Moaned Skul.

"We still are!"

"But not with him!"He said pointing to Dex.

"But he's my boyfriend!" Whined Val back grinning.

Skulduggery huffed "Fine!"

The dead men laughed at the detectives.

"Skul can you drive me home? I need to pack for tomorrow." Asked Valkyrie.

"Yeah sure." Skulduggery replied getting his keys.

"Night guys!"She said.

"Night Val!" The boys replied, she smiled and turned to Dex, kissed him on the lips and said goodnight to him again. Dex smiled at her. Once she had left Erskine and Saracen said.

"You are so lucky!" They said and Dex grinned.


	3. Chapter 3 - Skydiving

**SKYDIVING**

The next morning, Valkyrie woke up to the sound of her doorbell, she ran downstairs to open the door and was greeted by Dexter and Skulduggery.

"Oh, hi guys!" Valkyrie beamed.

"Ummmm, Val." Skul said looking at her clothing, she had on a black lace bra with matching underwear, she looked back up at Skulduggery and shrugged, then she looked at Dexter who was ogling at her until he came forward, picked her up and spun her around.

"Morning beautiful!" He said beaming and kissed her.

"Morning Dex!" She said equally as happy, "I'm gonna go get changed." She said and ran up the stairs into her room.

She put on her usual protective gear – A black tunic with a black leather jacket over it, blood red skinny jeans and black combat boots, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, once she was done, she skipped downstairs to Dexter and jumped into his arms, she kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her back on the lips.

"I love you Val."

"I love you too Dex."

Skulduggery groaned, "Please save your kisses and hugs until after the case!"

Valkyrie laughed with Dex at Skul's displeasure.

"To the airport!" Valkyrie announced dramatically.

Once they had gotten their tickets, they boarded the airplane and found their seats in first class, luckily there was no-one there so they could discuss their case.

"Is it just me, or are you like really excited?!" Valkyrie squealed, Dexter nodded eagerly whilst Skul shook the head of his façade and sighed.

"It's just you Valkyrie." Skul replied and Valkyrie frowned.

She turned around in her seat to see a mini TV screen.

"Dex! Look! Film thingies!"

Dexter gasped and rushed over next to her to pick a film, RED 2 they decided on. They started watching the film but both drifted off half way through, Valkyrie curled up to Dexter and they both fell asleep.

"Valkyrie, Valkyrie!" Dexter said, shaking his girlfriend awake, he grinned when she opened her eyes, "Hello again!" He said and kissed her gently on the lips.

Skulduggery tilted his head at them and spoke, "Skydiving."

Valkyrie sighed, "Third time lucky I guess."

Dexter frowned, "Third?"

"Oh yes, me and Valkyrie have been skydiving twice before, only Valkyrie could have landed that ungracefully." Skulduggery said chuckling, Valkyrie pouted.

"Let's go then." Valkyrie muttered.

Skulduggery prized the plane door open and stood next to Valkyrie.

"You first Skul!" Shouted Valkyrie.

"I believe, the term is ladies first!" Skulduggery replied putting his arm out to push Valkyrie off, but she was quicker, she backflipped over his arm and held it behind his back.

"Bye Skul!" She said happily before pushing him off, she held out a hand to Dexter, who took it, and they jumped off together, Valkyrie manipulating the air, she positioned her body as straight as she could and propelled them faster until she was level with Skulduggery. He looked at her proudly and tilted his head in a skeletal smile.

"Well done Valkyrie!" He said.

Valkyrie smiled, "I think I can see the Avengers aeroplane!" She pointed to it so Dexter and Skulduggery noticed to.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery poured all of their magic in to flying until they landed on top of the plane, Valkyrie used her necromancy to pull the door open and they climbed inside. Dexter immediately closed the door and turned around to see a man with an eye patch, he was about 6ft tall with a strong build and dark brown eyes.

"Detectives, my name is Nick Fury."

"Nice to meet you Mr Fury, my name is Valkyrie Cain, this is my partner Skulduggery Pleasant and my boyfriend Dexter Vex."

Fury nodded, "Have you been informed about the case?"

Skulduggery replied this time, "We were informed by our friend Elder Bespoke, he explained our objectives."

Another nod from fury before he beckoned them to follow him. He lead them to a corridor where a meeting room stood at the end.

"You will be meeting the avengers in their," He said motioning to the meeting room, "But unfortunately, Agent Romanoff will not be attending. You are only to trust me, Agent Coulson and the avengers, undercover agents working for Onyx Shadows may be operating, so be careful and alert." He nodded to them yet again before walking away.

"Okay so watch out for potential bad guys around the plane and meet the avengers to discuss the case, got it!" Valkyrie said, they walked up to the room and Skulduggery opened the doors to the meeting room. Before they entered a spark of excitement blossomed in Valkyrie's stomach and she couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across her face.


End file.
